Perfection
by Forever Loyola
Summary: Two girls with opposite personalities are recruited into the Akatsuki. Watch as they go through their lives in this criminally insane group and question whether their true loyalty really lies here or the place they used to call 'home'. Rated T.


_Hi, this is Loyola the Loyal, you're author for this story._

_So, basically, I have been into for more than a year so I'm not exactly new to this whole thing. But I'm a bit rusty with my story-writing skills so I decided that this story should be the opportunity I am looking for to see if I am still good with writing stories. The reason why I chose Naruto is basically simple: being the Anime fan I am and since Naruto is the first Anime I have ever watched, I decided to write a story dedicated to this series. But this will mostly deal witht he Akatsuki, my favorite team in Naruto._

_So, reviews are basically not needed but I am really grateful if you tell me your opinion through the 'Review' button or PMing me about it. Flames are also welcome and constructive criticism is also needed so I can brush up on my skills._

_... Okay, I think that's enough said and without further ado, on with the story!_

**Disclaimer: I hold no rights to 'Naruto'. All legal rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the rest of the creators and publishers of Naruto. Basically, I only own the plotline and my two favorite original characters, Miyazaki Mai and Saito Kaori.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_Miyazaki Mai_

I merely stared at the snowflakes lightly falling from the sky, watching them with a bored expression etched on my face. This usually happens here in this small village here in the Land of Water. So, it's basically not unusual to see snow lightly falling from the sky this time of the year. From the patch of grass I sat on the hill overlooking the village, some of the older clan members were tending the vegetable plots, brushing some of the snowflakes off their precious fruits of labor. I sighed for what seemed to be the umpteenth time of the day. I know that my clan loves to live a simple life but it wasn't always like this before.

Before, our clan, Yuki Ichizoku, wasn't really afraid about those who possess our clan's kekkei genkai, the Ice Release. In fact, they were treated with utmost honor and respect. But the civil war that happened in the Land of Water some time ago changed all that. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja, some of whom possessed kekkei genkai. After the war ended, memories of the horrific battles still lingered in the minds of the people, causing wide-spread persecutions against those with kekkei genkai. Because of this, my clan, Yuki Ichizoku, whose members carried the Ice Release kekkei genkai, went into hiding, though some were killed for revealing their bloodline or basically went to living peaceful lives like normal people, without revealing their kekkei genkai.

Though it pains and angers me (even though I can't really feel it) to see the people do this to those who were consider as the strongest in our country, I can't even do anything about it. Hell, I don't even want to get persecuted if they knew my secret. I mean, even though my life has been sometimes dull and colorless, I love my dear family too much to even leave them, much less harm them.

Speaking of families, I just realized I hadn't been opening up to them lately than I used to. Just like the rest of my clan members, Otou-sama and Okaa-sama are simple farmers living a peaceful life. They loved each other and were kind to me and my Otouto-kun, Haku. Even though little Haku hasn't realized it yet, I had been aware of the dark secret Okaa-sama was carrying: she was a holder of our clan's kekkei genkai, the Ice Release. And apparently, I had inherited it from her, the sole reason why I bear a slight hatred for my clan. I knew about this when I was just young. While I was playing by the riverbank all by myself, I flicked my wrist and the water did the same. I was proud about my bloodline but when Okaa-sama knew about this, she scolded me harshly and told me to never display my ability anywhere or tell Otou-sama or anyone for the matter about this, especially little Haku.

I knew that she hid this from Otou-sama so that the love and peace we have in our small family would last forever but sometimes I went against my promise and sometimes trained in the secluded areas in our village, ones where my clan never knew about. Because of this, I began to gain mastery over my bloodline and even invented new jutsus with it. Luckily, no one knew about this but I'm still wary about training though because one mistake can cause me my own death.

"Onee-chan, what are you doing?" A timid voice said, cutting off my rambling. Slightly annoyed, I lifted my dark brown eyes to find little Haku shyly standing a few meters away from me. Despite being a boy, little Haku had a very feminine appearance, a fact that he would deny and I usually teased him about. He had a short black hair, pale skin, large, dark brown eyes and a small frame. But despite that, he's really kind, good-natured and eager kind of person, a trait of him that I really like about.

Realizing that I was rambling again, I looked at Otouto-kun with a blank expression and said bluntly, "What do you want, Gaki?"

"N-Nothing, never mind, Onee-chan. Sorry for wasting your time." Haku stammered, slightly bowing before going back to our home. I mentally smacked myself when I realized that I had maybe offended him with my tone and called him back, "Wait! Haku-otouto!"

Haku turned his head slightly, looking at me questioningly. "Hai, Onee-chan?"

"Gomenasai about offending you right there. I didn't mean to do it, though," I said, feigning an apologetic look on my face. "I guess I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone else today."

"Oh, gomen then for intruding your privacy, Onee-chan." Haku said, and again, he turned and went back to our home. But before he could be out of my sight, I yelled out again, "Haku!"

Haku turned again and faced me with a confused expression on his face. I sighed and said, "Look, to make it up to you, how about we play at the riverbank right now?"

The confusion on his face faded and was quickly replaced with excitement. "Really, Onee-chan?"

"Really." I said, feigning a smile. Truth be told, I hate having emotions. It sometimes makes me feel weak about myself. But somehow, a lot of people never really went past my façade to know the true side of me.

Little Haku tackled me into a hug, causing the both of us to fall on our backs. "Gaki, get off of me!" I hissed but Otouto-kun just laughed. He complied to my request a few seconds later and I went with him to the riverbank, since I had to make it up to him for slightly hurting his feelings.

When we reached to the riverbank, I sat down on a rock nearby and watched Haku play in the edge of the water, his little hand waving in and out of the water. Then, something that I have feared and awaited for a long time had happened to Haku. When his hand went out of the water, the water followed the movement of his hand. Haku's eyes widened with surprise and quickly dissolved and changed to excitement.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan! Did you see what I did?" He exclaimed excitedly. I just sat there, frozen with fear at the new discovery of what Haku was capable of. _'No, not Haku-otouto, too…' _I thought but they were disturbed on the next thing my Otouto-kun said, "Onee-chan, I'm going to show Okaa-sama about this!"

"What? No!" I exclaimed, making him jumped back in surprise at my sudden outburst. I sighed and rubbed my temples in circular motions, trying to process everything that happened. I bent down so that I was on eye-level with him and placed my hands on his shoulders. "Listen, Haku. You can't show Okaa-sama about this. And that includes Otou-sama or anyone else. Keep this between us only."

"But – "Haku started to protest but he clamped his mouth shut when I gave him a menacing glare. With the incident in the riverbank still fresh on my mind, I steered Haku clear and led him back to our home. When we entered, we saw Okaa-sama doing dishes in the kitchen.

"Konnichiwa, Okaa-sama!" Haku greeted cheerfully. When Okaa-sama was done doing the dishes, she turned to us with a sincere smile on her face. "Oh, back already? Well, how was your day?"

Before I could say anything, Haku rushed past me and quickly turned on the faucet. Realizing what he was trying to do, I tried to stop him but I was already too late. Letting his hand touch the running water, he waved through it and proudly demonstrated his newfound ability to manipulate water to Okaa-sama. The kind expression Okaa-sama wore quickly dissolved into a horrified one. She made sure no one was looking through the windows or the doors and closed them shut.

Then, she turned to Haku with an angered expression on her face. She began to scold him harshly, the same thing she did to me eight years ago. Seeing the fearful expression on Haku's face made me feel slightly pity for him. But when Okaa-sama slapped Otouto-kun across the face, anger was clear on my face and I quickly went to his aid, seeing the tears evident from his eyes.

"Okaa-sama! How could you do that to your own child?" I said angrily. "You know that Haku is still young and still doesn't understand anything about our clan's history about this!"

Realizing what she has done, Okaa-sama bent down and placed her hands on Haku's shoulders, tears streaming down her face. "Gomenasai, Haku. I never really meant to do that but seeing you demonstrate that would destroy the happiness we have left as a family. Please, do not ever repeat this to anyone, even to your father."

Haku nodded. "Hai, Okaa-sama."

She hugged Haku and I just watched them with an emotionless mask on my face. I just hope that nobody had seen what had happened and everything would be just the same as before. But, I guess I never knew I was wrong till that fateful night.

XoXoXoXoX

I watched fearfully from the corner as Otou-sama began to make his way towards Okaa-sama, tears streaming down his face. From behind him, the mob composing of our clan members just watched with pained expressions on their faces but there was only one thing that I could tell from their expressions: _'Just kill them.' _With one last look of apology on his face, Otou-sama quickly stabbed Okaa-sama through her chest, effectively killing her as her body went limp on the floor.

"No!" I exclaimed, hugging Haku tightly. Otou-sama and the villagers began making their way towards us, their eyes glinting in fear and hatred. Just as they were about to stab us, I quickly touched the ground. Ice began to cover around Haku and I and large spikes began to appear, killing everyone, including Otou-sama, in the process.

When the ice began to fade away. I hugged Haku tightly, tears streaming down my face. Haku returned my act and held on to me tightly. This is the first time I felt vulnerable. This was also the first and last time I would ever see them again.

'_This should have never happened,' _I thought as the last thing I could hear was Haku's sobs.

XoXoXoXoX

Looking at my own brother's grave just made me reminisce about the memories we had after I slaughtered my own clan. Things went… downhill, for the moment. Since we were orphaned, Haku and I were unwanted by no one and were forced to take to the cold streets and rummage through trash bins for scraps of food, even sometimes having to fight off the wild dogs that roamed the streets. Most of the moments, Haku gets sick easily, forcing me to steal herbal medicines from others and killing them secretly and swiftly in the process so they wouldn't spread the news like a wildfire about my petty thefts. But, I don't blame my Otouto-kun for getting sick so easily. After all, he is just a child. But, those were the moments that were dear to me.

I shifted my gaze from Haku's grave to the grave next to his, where his sword, the Kubikiribocho, stood. My gaze immediately stiffened. Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Hidden Mist and a missing-nin of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He was the reason why I parted ways with Haku. When Haku and I first met him, Zabuza asked us if we were willing to become his "weapon", which meant being a dedicated shinobi for him. I wasn't too keen of being used by someone like a tool and just being thrown away when I'm not functioning properly so I rejected the offer. Haku, on the other hand and to my dismay, readily accepted this role, due to the purpose it gave him, and devoting his life to becoming the ultimate tool for Zabuza to use. Of course, this caused a rift between the two of us and ended up fighting, which cause me to split ways with him.

I knew I shouldn't have fought with him and left him with that Demon but I wasn't rational back then. I was clouded by Haku's acceptance in Zabuza's proposal, which obviously angered me. But because of what I did, I never went back to look for him. I just moved on.

Since the separation from Haku was kind of hard to cope with, I decided to start a new life. I settled in at Kirigakure and began to learn the shinobi ways and climbed up the shinobi ranks faster than an average shinobi could. Soon, I managed to be part of the ANBU and became one of the most revered hunter-nin in the Shinobi World. I was feared and respected by the citizens of Kirigakure for my various abilities: my utilization over wind and water chakra, my extraordinary speed, my above average skills in medical ninjutsu, and my great observational and analytical abilities. But I was mostly known for my extensive use of my kekkei genkai, the Ice Release, earning the moniker "Ice Princess" by the villagers, partly because of me being the last person who wields my clan's bloodline and partly because of my cold and emotionless demeanor.

But of course, after a long stay in Kirigakure, I began to doubt the Mizukage's objectives. Like the rumors flying rapidly around the village, Yagura looks like he was… manipulated. But I hadn't known for sure if it was true. But I know for sure that there are secrets of Kirigakure I must learn. The village's past conflicts, forbidden jutsus passed down from generation to generation, the history behind the village… I need to know everything.

Of course, I orchestrated my plan to steal the scrolls containing the village's secrets that night. It was a good thing that there were any villagers rarely seen at night otherwise, they might have known about my plan. The moment I made it to the Mizukage's Tower, I spotted six Chunins walking up and down the tower steps, obviously guarding the tower.

"Tch." I bit my lip as I drew six senbons from my pouch that was hanging around my waist. I carefully aimed at the six Chunins and threw the six senbons at them. The moment the senbons hit their pressure points; all six of them fell to the ground noiselessly, unconscious.

"Clear." I said with a wry smile on my face. I silently ran up the tower steps, and stopped in front of a window that led into the village's scroll storage room. _'Perfect,' _I thought as I slid under the window and slowly opened the sliding window. I peeped in to make sure no one was inside, and once I'd made sure no one was watching, I easily jumped inside.

Using my chakra, I swept the room for any traps, but not finding anything, surprisingly, I advanced for the rows and rows of bookshelves, filled with scrolls containing all the information I needed. I quickly advanced towards a scroll containing an index of all the information here and opened it, scouring it with my dark brown eyes to find what I was looking for.

"Conflicts of Kirigakure." I read with a half smile. "Row 5, right, third tablet." I whispered to myself, and quickly closed the index before running for the fifth row. Once there, I had to look around for quite a while. But when I did my scroll, I was kind of disappointed. It was smaller than the rest of the scrolls, which were pretty much as tall as me. This one fit in my palm.

Nevertheless, I gingerly opened it, as if expecting a trap.

"The Conflicts of Kirigakure." I started reading to myself in a whisper. "The village is not known to have participated in any of the first three Shinobi World Wars. Konoha shinobi, however, continually praised Kirigakure's military strength."

"Really? They haven't partaken in any of the three Shinobi World Wars? How pathetic is that." I scoffed and continued to read.

"Kirigakure does seem to have experienced a number of internal conflicts. The Kaguya clan once waged war against Kirigakure to quench their lust for battle. They were slaughtered by the village's superior forces. Because of the efficiency on the battlefield those with kekkei genkai have had in times of war, Kirigakure ninja and most other citizens of the Land of Water are suspicious of those with genetic abilities, and in fact have persecuted them in the past."

I didn't seem to recall any memories regarding those times but I do hear stories from Okaa-sama and Otou-sama about the conflict with the Kaguya clan. It was one of the times of turmoil here in the Land of Water that many of the innocent bystanders were killed by that barbaric, war-loving Kaguya clan.

I hadn't realized it but angry tears dripped on the parchment, smudging some of the ink.

"How could they be so cruel…?" I gripped the parchment tighter. "They did this just to show off their ferocity to us…? And most of the Land of Water citizens now fear those with the kekkei genkai… Just because of this…" I sniffled and wiped my tears on my dark blue kimono.

After calming down, I decided to choose another scroll and found one that contains a record of the Kirigakure shinobi's jutsus and wielders. One part of the scroll found the information I needed about me. "Ice Release (氷遁, _Hyōton_) is the advanced nature kekkei genkai of the Yuki clan, and allowed the users to combine wind- and water-based chakra to create ice which he could manipulate through willpower alone."

I know that already. Skip to the good part, please.

Ah, there we go.

"The ice created by wielders of this kekkei genkai was largely immune to fire-based attacks, only melting slightly when coming into contact with flames. The clan's ultimate technique, Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals, allowed the wielders to create any number of floating mirrors made of ice to use as a shield or trap an opponent. Having nearby water is also a good advantage, as wielders of the kekkei genkai can just simply freeze it upon touch."

I smiled. This is what I was looking for. I read ahead, about how to use these techniques, but they were slightly complicated to understand. I'd better read more about these later. Because yes, I'm taking the scroll with me.

I also read on a simple kind of technique, and, finding it very useful, I spent about ten minutes trying to memorize it.

"Alright, I should be going soon. I'll learn more about these when I'm out of Kirigakure's range." I sighed, getting up. I rolled the scroll back in its original shape, and headed for the window. So far, everything had gone as planned. But a nagging feeling at the back of my head told me something bad was about to happen.

Keeping that in mind, I quickly opened the sliding window, and jumped out.

The alarm clearly started ringing. I gasped as I fell down, towards the ground, taking the easier way out. Guess they must have set an alarm for when a scroll was taken out of the room.

"Halt!" a watch-tower shinobi screamed from above.

That's not likely about to happen.

I hit the ground and rolled, but I could feel my ankle searing in pain. I winced at the feeling but I didn't have time to take care of it, though, because I heard a whooshing sound, and about five Kiri ANBU Black Ops surrounded me.

"Damn it." I muttered, biting my lip, the scroll still in my clenched hand.

"Yuki Mai of the Village Hidden in the Mist." One ANBU, the leader apparently, started. "You were one of the best shinobi of your age, a widely revered hunter-nin and the survivor of the Yuki Ichizoku. Tell me, why you have decided to steal the forbidden scrolls of Kirigakure?" he asked.

I thought of lying at first, so that I could make my escape easier. But figured that since I was running away with a highly forbidden scroll in my hand, either they wouldn't believe me, or pursue me anyway.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." I said calmly, putting my hunter-nin mask on and prepared my senbons from my pouch. "But other than that, yes, I have planned to steal and know all the secrets of Kirigakure all by myself."

"Then you are now a criminal missing-nin. And as ANBU, it is our job to stop you." The leader declared.

"Just try." And with one swift movement, I threw the senbons directly at the each of the ANBU members. Each of the ANBU members fell to the floor and smirked as poison I secreted in the senbons did its job.

I immediately jumped off and landed on a roof, and started running immediately. That should have killed them at least. About a minute later, I saw a form melting out of the roof. Groaning in annoyance, I jumped down from the roof, effectively avoiding another set of ANBU Black Ops who were appearing on the roof, continuing my chase throughout the streets of my former village. I could almost see the gates when I heard clattering behind me. I ducked right in time to avoid a storm of shuriken aimed at my head, but continued my running anyway.

"What's the matter? Why are you fooling around like this?" I taunted.

An ANBU suddenly appeared right in front of me. He raised his kunai, seeing chakra lacing it, and I winced. I knew what he was aiming to do, but I couldn't stop my chase, or the ones behind me would catch up. I had to duck.

As soon as I got near, he swung his kunai down, aiming to smash my ribcage right through it. Unfortunately for him, I'd predicted that, and dove under his arm right as he swung it. And unfortunately for me, this time, he managed make contact with my face.

I staggered at the impact and tripped over my own feet, causing me to fall to the ground. I winced at the pain and removed my mask, cradling my bleeding right eye. I feel my whole world going black but I still feel conscious. I figure that it hurts so much that I think my right eye will not function well until properly treated. Along with the unbearable pain my broken ankle seethed, I can't help but stifle the urge to scream and instead, silent tears fell from my left eye.

I lay on the ground as I heard the ANBU gathering closer. I slipped my hand into my pouch, picking a few senbons, and waited.

"She's still young; you didn't have to scar her right eye." A female voice whispered.

"She's also a criminal, A-class since she attempted to steal a forbidden scroll. I did what I had to do." A male voice replied.

"I agree. If she hadn't been carrying that scroll, I would've burned her down to ashes a long time ago." Another male sighed.

"What do we do now?" the fifth voice asked.

"Take the scroll, and take her back to the Mizukage. He'll choose what to do with her." The leader muttered.

And for the first time in my life, I regretted not being able to see with my left eye. What I'd give to see what was going on right now. I felt about five senbons with exploding tags brushed through my palms and realized that this was now or never. I already felt an ANBU getting closer to the scroll. I wouldn't fail now. This is something that I have sought for a long time.

I quickly tried to remember what the ANBU looked like, and taking a deep breath, I pulled my hand out, and threw the senbons. The following cries of surprise told me it had succeeded to pin them. Staggering in pain, I got up. I really wished I could see the almighty ANBU Black Ops, pierced by my senbons with exploding tags. And even more, I wished I could see the explosion that would follow.

"Don't... underestimate me..." I gasped in pain, holding my head. The ANBU didn't reply. I smirked, even though I couldn't see them, and started running again. I had to get away. Even if I couldn't see shit, I had to run off.

When I figured I was far enough, I put my hands in the _Mi _sign and smiled slightly.

_Boom!_

There was a huge explosion, and I even felt some heat on my face. Grinning half-heartedly, I didn't waste any time running again. Having lived in this village for a long while, I recognized the dirt ground that indicated the end of the village. Passing from the cobblestone streets to the dirt path that led outside, I realized I'd gotten out of the gates.

I hadn't been gone for too long when a masked-clad figure materialized out of the air, surprising me to the extent that I fell to the ground. Again.

"What the hell do you want from me?" I demanded, tired of people going after me. But with my current position, I guess I'm just damn lucky that he didn't try to attack me. I think.

He didn't say anything. Instead, he walked up towards me and traced his thumb over the line of blood that my right eye is leaking. I did my best not to flinch or cringe under his touch but his hand feels… cold. Under his mask, I couldn't tell what his expression was but I have a feeling it is one of amusement.

"Yuki Mai," He said, his tone was cold and emotionless. My body immediately stiffened and I narrowed my eyes (?) at him. It is a bit weird, though. The only time I told anyone my true name was during the conversation with Yagura on my past life. But still, I hated being called by that name, since it still brings me with the memory of how I slaughtered my clan. "I'm sorry. I do not go by the name 'Yuki Mai' anymore. It is 'Miyazaki Mai'."

He didn't say anything. He withdrew his hand from my face and turned his back on me. "You look like you needed some help." He said, sounding like he has something to offer me. I laughed a sarcastic and humorless one. "Does it look like I needed some help?"

I immediately stopped laughing as my ankle started sear in pain again. I quickly kneel on the ground and clutched my ankle, muttering a string of cursed words. What the masked-clad man said then perks my interest.

"I could offer you something, Miyazaki Mai," He said, still not facing me. I just stared at him, debating whether or not to hear his offer. After a long moment of thinking, I decided to hear it. "Okay, what is it that you want?"

"I can help you recover and help you train to become one of the most formidable kunoichi there is," He said, finally facing me. "But such offer also comes with such a price."

'_Tempting…' _I thought, liking the sound of the offer of becoming a formidable shinobi that seems to lure my thirst for power. Of course, I've never been power-hungry before but it seems all so… tempting. I just nodded my head, "Keep going."

From under his mask, I could tell he was trying to suppress a somewhat… victorious (?) smirk. "Since you are on the run from the ANBU Black Ops for stealing that forbidden scroll you cleverly concealed in your kimono," He said, gesturing the dark blue kimono I was wearing. "My only condition for my offer is only this: join the Akatsuki."

I felt myself stiffened at the name. The Akatsuki… I've heard stories about these people before. They were a group of S-rank criminals defected from their villages with only one common goal in their minds: world domination. Those missing-nins, mainly Hoshigaki Kisame, a former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, were the ones I sought after most, hoping to kill them and keep Kirigakure's secret safe. Truth be told, I never really liked them but my lust for power, which I only developed right now, seems to overcome me. But before I could say yes, I clamped my mouth shut and shook my head. "No, I decline such offer."

"It seems to me that you have become a criminal here in Kirigakure," He said thoughtfully, eyeing me with interest. "Of course, if you accept my offer, I could pull some strings and make sure that you are unwanted there in Kirigakure."

I snorted. "Please, how could you persuade the Mizukage could do that? Yagura would never believe such things from a stranger like you."

"Oh, but I could." He said. Even in the dark of the night, I could see him move so clearly since his movements were illuminated by the light of the full moon. He remove his mask slightly, just enough for me to see a side of his face. He seems to be old, seeing the creases and under eye bags on his face. But what intrigues me the most is his eye. His eye was bright red with three tomoes in a ring around the central pupil.

It was the Sharingan, the Uchiha Ichizoku's prized kekkei genkai.

Then a jolt of realization hit me. The rumors of Yagura being manipulated may somehow be true. This masked-clad man may be the one who manipulated Yagura into the times of the "Bloody Mist" here in Kirigakure!

"I – You're… You're the one who manipulated Yagura!" I stammered, still in shocked after the revelation. The masked man just covered his face again before speaking, "Of course. If you accept my offer, I can assure you no one would try to capture you after the deed you have done. But the consequences if you do not accept my offer, they are not pretty."

The way he spoke sent chills down my spine. If I do accept his offer, I can finally not worry about those pathetic ANBU Black Ops and may live peacefully for a long time, I think. And he said that he could heal my wounds that are far too difficult for me to heal with my limited knowledge on medication. And he said he promised to train me into a formidable kunoichi the shinobi world has ever seen. So tempting…

"Fine. I accept your offer." I said, finally making up my mind. I could tell the victorious smirk under his mask, even though I can't see it. "Excellent," He said, and before I knew it, we were transported somewhere using space-time ninjutsu that even I could not describe. The moment we hit the ground, I could feel the searing pain in my eye and ankle burning up and I couldn't help but collapse in pain.

XoXoXoXoX

_Saito Kaori_

_Time Skip: Three years prior to Mai's defection from Kirigakure…_

"So, that's the shrine?" Kimura Ren asked as his tousled raven black hair whipping from the strong gust of wind. Hara Kaito retorted, sarcasm lacing in his voice, "Oh, no its not, wise guy. It's a freaking farm house. Of course, it's a shrine, baka!"

"Hey, I was only asking if that's even the right one!" Ren stated defensively, glaring at the dark brown-haired guy. Kaito scoffed, rolling his onyx-colored eyes. "Sorry, it didn't sound like that to me, wise guy!"

"Quit calling me that, baka!" Ren yelled.

An aggravated sigh came from our sensei, Watanabe Katsumi's lips. She came up behind the two bickering males and, with each hand on their heads, bonked them together, earning a small cry of pain from them. Kaito rubbed his forehead, looking bewildered at our sensei. "Hey! What was that for, sensei?"

Katsumi narrowed her brilliant green eyes at the two males, causing them shift uneasily at their position. "Both of you just shut up. For a bunch of sixteen years old, you act like a bunch of brats. And we're on a mission here. If we're caught by the enemy, we're all dead. Do you understand?"

"Hai, sensei…" Ren and Kaito said simultaneously. Katsumi just nodded. "Good. Now, let's get that scroll."

Slowly, our team carefully made our way through the entrance of the shrine. It wasn't until then when Katsumi-sensei raised her hand to signal us to stop.

"The enemies are already here…?" Katsumi-sensei pondered to herself quietly. "This will get tricky. And they are currently working in a numerous number for us to handle."

"Katsumi-sensei, what's wrong?" I asked in a barely above whisper.

"Sh… there are enemies out there." Katsumi-sensei replied. "We have to be extra careful to get that scroll…"

"So, what do we do, Katsumi-sensei?" Kaito asked. The jounin thought for a minute. With this many surrounding the area, she couldn't tell the possibility of coming out of this mission, dead or alive. Even though they were already in Chunin-level, she couldn't possibly risk their lives on a mission like this. She could hold them off, but not too long. Someone here wouldn't be saved and she's not planning on using her students to be a scape-goat for this mission. But she is going to have to take the risks.

"Alright, guys. Listen up, here's the plan…"

XoXoXoXoX

"We have to hurry up, Kaito," I said, getting worried about the enemies who might spot us. Both of us managed to slip through various walls and corridors and from the background, I can managed to hear Katsumi-sensei and Ren holding up the enemies with perfect ease. I smirked. I should have expected this from Ren. After all, he is the most talented shinobi in our age group. "Who knows when the enemies could have gotten us?"

Kaito nodded, signaling he was listening to every word I said. "I know that, Kaori-chan. But it's hard to slip past through them. I mean what if there are others hiding here?"

"Wow. And I thought being a pessimist was Ren's job." I said sarcastically. Kaito just chuckled. "Okay, Kaori-chan that was funny but please be serious this time. This is a difficult mission."

"I know," I said solemnly. "By the way, did you have the scroll?"

Kaito reached for his pouch and waved the small scroll in my face, a smirk plastered on his features. "Right here, Kaori-chan."

"Excellent." I said with a grin as I take the scroll from him. Kaito and I made a sharp turn and realized we were in a dead end.

"Damn it." Kaito cursed. "There's no way we could get out of here."

I frowned. I hate admitting it but Kaito's right. How the heck are we going to get out of here? I scanned around the area which we are currently stuck in and notice a high window just above us. I grinned and turned to the dark-haired boy. "Hey Kaito, I found a window up here. I need you to get up there first and pull me up afterwards."

Kaito nodded. "Sure."

With that, the dark-haired boy closed his eyes and focused on gathering chakra on his feet. When he gathered enough chakra, he made a dash through the wall and walked through it with relative ease until he made it to the window. He looked down at me and leaned in just to position himself with his arms out wide. I was about to jump up to the window when I was ambushed by a few of our enemies.

"Kaito, catch!" I yelled and threw the scroll at him. He managed to catch it but he gave me a bewildered look on his face. "What the hell, Kaori? You can't just fight them by yourself! I'm coming down to help you!"

"No!" I snapped at him as I threw a flurry of punches at the first enemy, causing him to stumble to the ground. "You have to get to Katsumi-sensei and Ren-san!"

"But I can't just let you be beaten to a bloody pulp by them!" He reasoned with me. I laughed humorlessly as I managed to stab another one with my kunai. "Relax. I'm a Chunin, remember? I can handle them by myself for you guys to escape."

"But…"

"No buts!" I yelled, landing another kick at one of the enemies' abdomen. He grunted in pain and tried to punch me but I evaded his attack and stab him with my kunai. "Now, go! And that's an order!"

Kaito just looked at me helplessly and disappeared from the little view I had. I knew that sacrificing myself to let my teammates finish this mission is a big risk but I don't want them getting hurt. I'm no medic but I can manage to handle myself against these shinobis.

With already two knocked out, there were only five of them left standing. I guess Katsumi-sensei and Ren-san already disposed the remaining enemies earlier and are already on their way back to Konohagakure with Kaito-san. And there are chances that I would die from this mess…

I shook my head. Now is not the time to be such a pessimist. I brought my hand forward and waved it a bit, taunting them. "Bring it on."

The first of the five shinobis ran forward ready to hit me with his kunai. I dodged it and punch him at the back. He staggered a bit but he performed a few hand signs and placed his hand to his mouth, the tiger seal displaying in it. "_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!_"

I widened my eyes at the large fireball going directly towards me but I managed to jump out of the way, the fireball instead hitting the wall. I drew out one of my scrolls and summoned a large dragon, exploding upon the impact with the first of the five shinobis. "_Bakuryūgeki!_"

The man was sent flying and landed hard on the floor, his skin containing third degree burns and bleeding his precious life's blood. I quickly turned around to see the second and third of the five shinobis throwing a flurry of shurikens towards me. I managed to evade every one of them and mixed with my own affinity for fire, threw a flurry of shurikens burning with fire towards them. The two men were pinned against the wall, bleeding and burning and unconscious.

I turned to the fourth shinobi used the tiger hand seal, focusing on using my favorite genjutsu technique. The surroundings altered and I found the man trap inside a huge flower bud. The moment the flower bud closes, it exploded with a flowery release. The surroundings changed and were altered back into reality, where the man collapsed to the floor, unconscious because of my genjutsu.

"That should be the last of it." I murmured to myself. I guess I was wrong because the next thing I know, the last man who I haven't defeated (or killed) yet drove the tip of his blade (which I didn't know he had with him) through my abdomen. I looked down, eyes widened in shock, at the blade sticking out of my stomach as blood oozed out of me, staining my clothes and dripping down the blade unto the ground. I felt my throat dried up and looked at the man who did this. The man grinned wickedly and drew his blade out of my abdomen, causing a small cry of pain from me.

I put my hand on my stomach and clung to it, trying what little energy I have left to stop the bleeding. I stumbled back a few feet before falling to my knees. I shakily looked at my palm, which was soaked in my blood.

The man raised his blade again and I just hung my head low, realizing this may be the end of me since I have no more energy left to fight back. But before the blade could cut through me, a voice came out of nowhere.

"_Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!_"

I looked up and saw the man covered in flames with shurikens clinging to his body, letting his blood drip to the ground. The blade fell from his hand and clattered to the ground as he fell limp on the floor, dead. _'Wh-who did this…?' _I thought. It seems like my questions were answered when a pair appeared right in front of me. They were wearing long, dark cloaks with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar and conical straw hat with small ornamental torques and tassles hanging down over their faces. My eyes widened in fear when I realized who they are. There was no mistaking at what they wore… they were the Akatsuki, a group of S-rank missing-nin and the most wanted group in the whole shinobi world.

The shorter one among the pair knelt down until he was on eye level with me. He removed his straw hat and revealed his face to me. With his dark eyes, black hair that hung near his cheeks to frame his face and kept the rest of it in a ponytail, and the long pronounced tear troughs under his eyes on his pale skin, there was no mistaking Uchiha Itachi, the person who massacred his entire clan.

I was frozen with shock that I didn't notice the Sharingan user to examine my injuries. He placed is hand on my bleeding abdomen and I flinched at the pain. Itachi gave me a questioning look before withdrawing his hand, letting the blood drip from his hand. He turned around and faced the taller one among the pair.

"She's injured," Itachi said, gesturing at me. "She's going to die if her wounds won't be treated on time."

The taller person nodded. And by then I noticed what he really looks like. He had a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale blue-grey skin tone, small, round white eyes, gill-like facial markings under his eyes, gills on his shoulders and sharp triangular teeth, which kinda reminds me of the members of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He also styled his dull blue hair in a form of a shark fin. Behind his back, I could make out a distinct form of a gigantic sword wrapped in bandages.

I felt a pang of realization hit me when I began to recognize who this is: Hoshigaki Kisame, one of the powerful shinobis that Kirigakure could ever produce.

"Should I kill her, Itachi-san? That way, her pain could end quickly and easily." Kisame asked, drawing out his sword. My eyes widened in fear at what he said. No way am I ready to die yet! But before Kisame could chop me off, Itachi stopped him. "Wait, she could be useful, Kisame."

"Oh?"

Itachi drew out his kunai and ripped a part of his sleeves with it. Then, he wrapped around my abdomen where my own life blood is currently bleeding itself out. He turned his gaze back to me and said, "Tell me, who are you?"

"Saito Kaori," I said warily, still not sure whether I should trust this S-rank criminals. "And you don't have to tell me who you guys are. I already know. You're Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame."

"She's well-informed," Kisame said with a snarky grin. Itachi nodded in agreement, his stoic expression never wavered. "Then you do realize who we are."

"Of course, you're the Akatsuki, a group of the most wanted S-rank criminals in the world," I said like I'm reciting something out of a textbook. "What do you want from me anyways?"

"A scroll," Kisame said simply. "We know for damn sure that you have seen a scroll around here."

I laughed humorlessly. "Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but there's no scroll around here. My team already took and brought it back to Konoha."

"And you used yourself as their 'scape-goat'? How very noble of you to do such thing," Kisame said sarcastically. "By now, everyone would think you're dead. We have encountered a few of the enemies hiding around here and they were strong but not strong enough to defeat us. I'm even impressed that a weak shinobi managed to survive from them."

"I'm not weak!" I exclaimed, shooting an icy glare at the sword-wielding Akatsuki member. Kisame turned to Itachi. "Itachi-san, do I have your permission to kill her? She has given us enough information we needed to report to Leader-sama."

The Sharingan user shook his head. "No, do not kill her yet."

This surprised both Kisame and I. "Why? Why won't you kill me?" I choked out, still trying to process what Itachi said. How could he, Uchiha Itachi, the same person who massacred his entire clan (except for Sasuke), is not willing to kill me.

"You seem to be useful," The Sharingan user repeated what he said earlier. "I see she has great potential. She seems to have a natural affinity for the element, Fire, and an expertise in using weapons, Genjutsu and Fūinjutsu."

Itachi turned his back from me and faced Kisame. "We should bring her to Leader-sama."

Kisame sighed. "Well, I can't argue you with that Itachi-san, but if you insist. Besides, girlie here needs her wounds to be treated."

A vein popped out of my head when he mentioned me as 'girlie'. "Hey, shark man! I have a name, you know!"

The two Akatsuki members seem unfazed by my sudden outburst. Itachi turned again and faced me, saying, "Saito Kaori, are you willing to join us?"

"And abandon my loyalty to my village? Heck no!" I scoffed. Kisame looked like he was about to snap, the way I talked to his partner like that. Itachi frowned, "And why, Saito-san, don't you wish to join us? Surely by now, you're team has already been ambushed by other enemy forces or they simply spread the word that you died for doing that noble act of yours."

"My team is not weak!" I snapped. "Besides, they probably are in Konoha already, ready to give the mission report to Hokage-sama. But… you may be right about the latter. But I supposed that I could head back to Konoha and they'll probably be happy that I'm back and not dead."

"But do you even know the way to Konoha? I hardly suppose you do." Kisame scoffed. I glared at him. "Shut up, fish!"

Kisame looked like he was about to pounce on me but one stern look from the stoic Uchiha kept him from doing so. I still cannot believe that someone like Itachi could actually hold down someone as big as Kisame. Itachi must be one strong shinobi for Kisame to wield such respect from him. I hate to admit it, but Kisame's right. I hardly know which way to Konoha and since I have no other options left, since I doubt that I would be alive the moment I'm back to Konoha because of my wounds and my mild case of hemophilia, I guess I only have two options left: to let myself bleed to death or join the Akatsuki.

Of course, being the chicken I am since I value my life more, sighed and turned to the stoic Uchiha. "Fine, I accept the offer. But I hope that we can get to your hideout by tomorrow."

The Sharingan user raised an eyebrow. "And why is that, Saito-san?"

"I have a mild case of hemophilia," I confessed reluctantly, seemingly this is the only way we are going to move fast.

"No wonder her blood didn't clot quickly," Kisame commented. I ignored at what he said and looked at the stoic Uchiha expectantly. Itachi nodded, "Very well. We'll leave right now and maybe camp for the night. And by tomorrow, we should be already by the hideout."

I nodded, following the Akatsuki pair out of the dead end. I don't know for sure whether I should be afraid or excited, but one thing for sure, my life changes, for the worse or for the better, I can't tell, from here.

* * *

><p><em>Next:<br>Chapter I: 'First Impressions'_

_Kaori is welcomed to the Akatsuki with opened arms. However, her new partner, Miyazaki Mai, is not pleased that she is being partnered with the weapon specialist. Can the young Chunin of the Hidden Leaf Village change the former hunter-nin's mind?_

* * *

><p><strong>Major Appearance(s):<br>**_Miyazaki Mai (formerly Yuki Mai): one of the main protagonists and narrators. A former hunter-nin from Kirigakure and one of the survivors of the Yuki clan. Commonly uses Ice, Water or Wind Release and senbons laced with poison and/or exploding tags._

_Saito Kaori: one of the main protagonists and narrators. Believed to be dead after using herself as a 'scape-goat' to allow her team to finish the mission. Commonly uses genjutsu, fuinjutsu, Fire Release and various types of weapons._

_Uchiha Madara/Tobi: One of the founders of Konohagakure. He was the one who recruited Mai to the Akatsuki. He manipulated Yagura in doing his orders around Kirigakure, thus making him the 'real' Mizukage._

_Uchiha Itachi: one of the members of the Akatsuki. He was the one who massacred his entire clan, sparing only his little brother, Sasuke. He is partners with Hoshigaki Kisame._

_Hoshigaki Kisame: one of the members of the Akatsuki. He has an abnormally large amount of chakra and wields a special kind of sword called Samehada. He is partners with Uchiha Itachi._

**Jutsu(s) Used:  
><strong>_ Mai:  
>Certain-Kill Ice Spears<em>

_Kaori:  
>Shuriken Wild Fire Dance<br>Exploding Dragon Strike  
>Demonic Illusion: Flower Head Death<em>

_Uchiha Itachi:  
>Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique<em>

_Unknown:  
>Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique<em>


End file.
